I am Fated To Love You
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Does their Master and Servant Relationship survive against all odds?but their LOVE CAN never be approve especially to Fugaku Uchiha. SasuNaruGaa-pairing
1. Maybe,Someday

**I AM FATED TO LOVE YOU**

**Copyrighted by LoveHeartChan**

* * *

**Note: Yeah I know this is another SasuFemNaruto story. Well sorry I'm so busy uploading chapters in my Resident Evil Story so be gentle please. And leave a review after reading the story. This story is set at the modern time.**

**This is the story of Naru Uzumaki the girl who is serving the Uchiha Clan since she was 6 years old she is an orphan. It is a good thing that Fugaku Uchiha claimed her at the orphanage and bringed her to his home. Her life changed forever when she met Uchiha Sasuke you know why? Because ever since there was a little kid they loved, each other but there Master and Servant romance can never be allowed especially at sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters but I do own the plot storyline to twist and turn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Maybe, Someday**

* * *

Naru opened her eyes and rubbed it by her two hands. She yawned and went out of the bed to stretch her arms. She walked toward the window and opened it. She automatically inhaled the fresh air coming outside. "Good Morning to me!" she said stretching her arms and back. after her morning routines she opened her dresser and wear her Uniform getting ready for school as she about to tie her ribbon someone called her from the outside.

"Naru! You have to bring Sasuke-sama's breakfast at his room!" the voice called out of her

"Uh…Oh…I forgot!" she said as she hurriedly picked up her bag pack at the top of her study table.

She went to the kitchen where the servants like her usually spend time and eat together naru can feel there penetrating gaze at her. It was surely the fact that they are envious that Naru has to serve the handsome man in the house and to whole konoha. "_Why they're glaring at me?"_ Naru thought as she about to hold the tray of food but a pair of strong hands intercepts her way. She immediately look at the owner of the hands only to see. "Sasuke-sama?"…

Naru tried to hide her blush from everybody's view especially to sasuke even though they are childhood friends she is not still comfortable when somebody is touching her. Especially sasuke.

"You're too slow." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Uh…Gomen Sasuke-sama I forgot to… she's cut-off when sasuke drag her out of the kitchen

"Hey wait!" Naru said as she let him drag her until they reach the Uchiha Clan's overly huge parking lot.

"Sasuke-sama where…why…" Naru cannot form a better word to ask sasuke she is still confuse why sasuke drag her here.

"Get in the car." Sasuke commanded he opening the door for her for a minute she stared dumb folded at him she do not know what to do. "I said Get in the car I'll give your ride for school." Sasuke said but Naru shook her head in disagreement. "Uh…you don't need to Sasuke-sama I can take a bus!" Naru said she do not want rumors to spread especially inside the mansion or the school. _It will ruin Sasuke-sama's reputation if I do that._

"I said get in the car don't you hear me? As your Master I'm commanding you to get in the car." Sasuke said as he growing impatient.

"Ok…" He heard her muttered under her breath before she hops in the car.

Yup Naru is Sasuke's personal care taker. She is the responsible for the food he eat. She do wash his clothes well excluded the under wears and she do the ironing of his clothes. Sasuke does not want others to touch his things but Naru is an exception. Moreover, Naru is doing this since she turned 12 years old.

"You forgot to bring me my breakfast!" he said angrily while driving.

Naru turned to look at Sasuke apologetically. "Uh…Gomen Sasuke-sama I forgot to wake up early I am really sorry!"

"Look its ok…but if this ever happens again I'll kill you." Sasuke said faking his threat. "And also drop the sama- thing it irritates me I am not that old to call me like that."

Naru just nod her head smiling at Sasuke.

As they reach the school, Naru is the first one to go inside the school building to avoid rumors to spread at the whole campus. Sasuke is famous and known because his an Uchiha their family is the most riches family in japan their company earned 600 million dollars in a year. In addition, they are the leading suppliers of Crude oil. They have a numerous chains of Malls and boutique courtesy by the first lady of Uchiha Enterprises but not until Mikoto Uchiha died in accident. They also have a traveling and Airlines Company, real estate and many more it's looks like that the Uchiha's is the one who is controlling Japan's economy because of it. so it will be a big trouble if The next heir of the Uchiha's to be link to someone like her. **Well you are asking about Itachi**? Just last year he got married to **Hinata Hyuuga** The daughter of The CEO of Hyuuga Corporation. **Hyuuga Hiashi** their marriage tied the two different corporations into one.

**Itachi and his wife Hinata Hyuuga is currently residing at New York with their one-year-old son Seichi Uchiha**. While their father **Fugaku Uchiha** is been very busy to come home after the merger, the company went bigger so his at New York too to handle the North America branch of Uchiha Enterprise there. _"Talk about rich huh…"_Naru said as she shook her head massaging the bridge of her nose.

She is about to open the door when Sasuke do it for her. "Hurry up slow poke." Sasuke said as he smirks at Naru.

Naru looked at him in surprised when sasuke smirked at her. Before he opened the door widely for both of them.

The room showed the laughing and giggling 16-years-old's teen-agers. "Uh hey Naru Good morning!" Kiba said as he greet Naru excitedly

"Uh…Hello Kiba-kun…" Naru said as her shy nature coming back to her.

"Come on Naru seat beside us! We're talking about Lee with his green Speedos."Tenten said while laughing hard while lee just looks embarrass because of tenten's loud laughing.

"Well Lee is really funny when he wears those speedos!" Kiba added while shinno just silently agreed.

"Hey I just did that because of the dare after Itachi-kun's Farewell party!" Lee protested defending himself for further embarrassment.

"So what do you think Naru? It is funny right. Seeing lee in Speedos?" Tenten said while stopping herself from laughing covering her mouth to do so.

Shikamaru just murmured troublesome under his breath as he continue to sleep with his head at the top of his desk. While Ino- Shikamaru's girlfriend just laughing along with Tenten.

"Um…anou…I thinked guys…it's not right to…make fun of him…Uh…that's only my…"Naru is cut-off when Lee pull her in crushing hug. "Oh…Lee…-san…can't breathe…" Naru said.

Sasuke by looking at this site his blood began to boil. He clench his fist as he look at the blushing Naru after that bushy brows let go of her. Why the hell she's blushing? Why did she do that _especially at Lee of all people for goodness sakes_!

"_What is happening to me…" _

* * *

**Hey, guys woo! Finally I am done at my first chapter I hope someone would like this story.**

**I really wish. Oh, I am sooo sleepy well I guess I will just get some sleep.(Yawn) I'm so tired please leave a review! **

REVIEW GUYS REVIEW!


	2. Feelings and early danger

**I AM FATED TO LOVE YOU**

**Copyrighted by: LoveHeartChan**

* * *

**Note**: Thank you for reviews you gave me guys! I am happy that you like **I am fated to love you**. (Nods) really thank you! Therefore, here is Chapter 2 for you well I will try to make this a long chapter so see you at the ending remarks!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I own **Naruto**, I will never write a single thing for them. But I do own the story plotline to **Twist and Turn**.

* * *

_**~phone calls~**_

_~Thoughts~_

~**Normal Conversation**~

* * *

**Chapter 2: feelings **

* * *

_She is about to open the door when Sasuke do it for her. "Hurry up slow poke." Sasuke said as he smirks at Naru._

_Naru looked at him in surprised when sasuke smirked at her. Before he opened the door widely for both of them._

_The room showed the laughing and giggling 16-years-old's teen-agers. "Uh hey Naru Good morning!" Kiba said as he greet Naru excitedly_

"_Uh…Hello Kiba-kun…" Naru said as her shy nature coming back to her._

"_Come on Naru seat beside us! We're talking about Lee with his green Speedos."Tenten said while laughing hard while lee just looks embarrass because of tenten's loud laughing._

"_Well Lee is really funny when he wears those speedos!" Kiba added while shinno just silently agreed._

"_Hey I just did that because of the dare after Itachi-kun's Farewell party!" Lee protested defending himself for further embarrassment._

"_So what do you think Naru? It is funny right. Seeing lee in Speedos?" Tenten said while stopping herself from laughing covering her mouth to do so._

_Shikamaru just murmured troublesome under his breath as he continue to sleep with his head at the top of his desk. While Ino- Shikamaru's girlfriend just laughing along with Tenten._

"_Um…anou…I thinked guys…it's not right to…make fun of him…Uh…that's only my…"Naru is cut-off when Lee pull her in crushing hug. "Oh…Lee…-san…can't breathe…" Naru said._

_Sasuke by looking at this site his blood began to boil. He clench his fist as he look at the blushing Naru after that bushy brows let go of her. Why the hell she's blushing? Why did she do that especially at Lee of all people for goodness sakes! _

"_What is happening to me…"_

_

* * *

_

**After their homeroom **Kiba, Ten ten, Lee and Shinno bid farewell to them and promise to join the other four for lunch. kiba and the others have their advance tutorial for math subject. Well seems like orochimaru-sensei wants them to lead the school for math quiz bee at Konoha and Suna University fund raising event.

While shikamaru, ino, Sasuke and Naru stayed at the room for chemistry subject of Kurenai-sensei. Well sasuke is relieving now the fact that bushy brows went out of his sight. He really wants to hurt him so badly for touching _**his **_Naru. He cursed under his breath it is very frustrating if I see her with someone else except for me. He crossed his arms around his chest and closes his eyes there is incoming headache forming on his head. He is snapped out of thoughts when ino called his attention while waving her hands in front of his face. "**Hello earth to Sasuke-kun**!"

Making Naru look at ino and sasuke where happens to be sasuke's seatmate. While sasuke glared at Ino. **"What is wrong with you Yamanaka?" **

Ino just smiled widely at him while she put her hands over her waist. "**Well shikamaru noticed that you're sleeping so**…" sasuke glared harder at Ino. "**Yamanaka I am not like Shikamaru that sleeping at the half of his classes without being caught. If ever I closed my eyes it doesn't really mean that I am asleep**."

Ino just snorted as she takes her seat. "**Alright…Alright…I'm sorry don't be so mad about it!"**

"**Uh…um…anou Sasuke-sama are you…ok**?" Naru asked worriedly at him. "**Whatever.**" Sasuke said as he picked up all of his stuffs at the top of his desk as he stands up. At the same time, kakashi went in the room. "**Where you going Uchiha-san?"** he said with a firm tone on his voice.

"**Ditching your class?"** Sasuke said bluntly, as he went out of the room.

"**What's wrong with Sasuke-kun? Shika-babe?"** Ino said at her boyfriend where seating beside her is. **"Just don't mind him**." Shikamaru said

While Naru just cannot help but to get worried for Sasuke. "**What's wrong with him?" **

* * *

**At the rest room **

* * *

sasuke close the faucet and wipe his face with his towel. Then he looked at his reflection against the mirror. "**What is wrong with you huh…she is not even your girlfriend to act like this…but damn… I can't help it…" **

"**Well I am right**…" Well surprisingly, it is Shikamaru.

"**What are you doing here?"** Sasuke said in cold emotionlessly tone on his voice.

* * *

**Lunch Time:**

* * *

"**Oh thank god that the hellish Math subject is finished**." Kiba said as he put his hand at the back of his head. While ten ten did the same. "**I think I mistaken the formula of cosine to cotangent Arrg I **_**haaaate **_**math**! (A/N: I hate math! I think I got 74 at Trigonometry but never mind that I still passed my high school and just graduated in school.)

Kiba turned to look at shinno were still quite and not saying a word. **"Ne.. Shinno what now? Are you worried that you can't pass the exam?**" Kiba said teasingly grinning widely at him.

Shinno turned to look at kiba. "**Well I think I got all correct answer but something is missing.**" Shinno said thinking hard.

"**Hey! What do you mean missing?!"** Kiba exclaimed hyperactively

"**Oh…I think what it is…"**

"**Then what is it?!! Hurry says it already**." To eager to know ne, kiba.

"**I forgot to…write my name**…" Shinno said cupping his chin while kiba and Tenten sweat dropped anime style.

"**You…you forgot to…write…your…name…at the test paper? Of all the things, you can forget!** **Go hurry and get your paper idiot!"** Tenten burst aloud while pushing Shinno back at the faculty room.

"**Maa…maa…cool down Ten-chan."** Kiba said while patting Tenten's back.

"**Uh…what is wrong here Ten-chan?"** Naru asked she is happened to be at the halls so she heard the argument between the Shinno and Tenten.

"**Shinno is really pain in the ass oh for goodness sakes!"** Tenten said as she mentally slaps herself.

After the hall incident kiba, tenten and naru went to cafeteria to meet their friends. They are all see Ino and Shikamaru flirting. While Sasuke just seat across of the two of them trying not to twitch in annoyance. "**Oi hey Naru-chan! Ten-chan…kiba-kun!**

Later after they had, their fill they separate ways for their next subject the ones left is Naru and Sasuke.

"**Um…I should go to my last subject**…" Naru said awkwardly as she starts to walk away.

"**Meet me at the parking lot after your class**." Sasuke commanded causing Naru to stop on her tracks.

"**Na…Nani**?" She asked

Sasuke did not answer Naru he just walks passed to her. After Class, all of the students are crowded at the corridor so Naru and her friends decided to wait inside the room waiting until the crowd dispersed in their view. "So Naru-chan what is the relationship between you and Sasuke-kun?" Ino curiously asked while naru blushed ten times of red after hearing this question from Ino. Kiba and the others cannot help but to listen to their conversation. "**Uh…anou…Ino-chan…I…me and Sasuke-sama is just friends…you all know that…"** Naru stammered

Ino is wearing a disappointed look at his face. "Uh…That is soo disappointing! I thought you and Sasuke-kun is a perfect couple."

"Ino **stop being a match maker and playing at people's feelings**" Shikamaru said scolding ino.

Ino just stuck her tongue out while their friends snickered around them.

* * *

**New York, 8:00pm **

**At Uchiha Enterprise**

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha is seating comfortably at his swiveling chair with a pile of papers at the top of his desk. **"Fugaku-sama**." Said of his secretary Tansui-san while bowed down on in front of fugaku as the sign of respect. Fugaku slowly look at Tansui with a serious face. "**What's the matter Tansui don't you see that I'm busy**" he said sternly while looking back at the paper on his hand.

"**Sir it's about Sasuke-sama**." Tansui said in a low manner

"What about Sasuke?" Fugaku asked

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Konoha University Parking lot **

* * *

"**Sasuke-sama!"** Naru said while panting hard she just happened to run from inside the highschool building.

"**You are always late! Don't you have a clock or something?** Sasuke said in annoyed tone.

"**Gomen! Hontou ni gomen**! Naru said bowing up and down her head

"**Alright…alright stop bowing up and down like that come on get in the car.**"Sasuke said opening the door of passenger seat for Naru. "Hurry up."

"**Ah sasuke-sama you turn at the wrong way**…" Naru said pointing at the right side of the road. Then she turned to look at sasuke. sasuke just smirk as he see's Naru's distress. "**Easy there little girl were just going at mall**." Naru is now wearing a confuse face. "**Mall?** **Why? Just stop the car Sasuke-sama I still have duties to do at home!**"

Sasuke just chuckled as he continues driving away for their destination.

Sasuke and Naru walked towards the hall of the mall. Naru was looking around happily. Naru's eyes were wide in excitement. He brought her to one of chain of Uchiha Mall at japan Nationwide.

Sasuke smiled before grabbing Naru's wrist dragging her at the Cell Phone shop.

"**Sasuke-sama what are we doing here?"** Naru asked innocently but sasuke didn't answer her. He just continues to browse a suitable cell phone for the certain brunette. "**Are you going to buy another cell phone Sasuke-sama?**" Naru asked she's surprise that sasuke is buying another phone because she knows that he just bought a brand new cell phone last week.

"**Idiot of course it's not mine…I'm buying you a cell phone**." Sasuke said as he pointed at the **brand new verizon wireless blackberry storm 9530 black**. It's a tactical touch screen. Naru's eyes widen all of the sudden. "**Eh…no sasuke-sama this cell phone is too expensive and also you don't need to buy me that**…" Naru said rejecting his gift for her.

"**Yeah what ever…I'll get this**…" Sasuke said to the sales lady.

"**Their 23,000 yen sir are you really sure to…?"** the sales lady said

Sasuke glared at the sales lady. "**Do you want to get fired? I am Uchiha Sasuke the son of the owner of this mall so before I do that just do what I say."** Sasuke said

Naru looked at sasuke. "**You're too harsh for her sasuke-sama**." She muttered under her breath. After paying for the cell phone sasuke grabbed Naru's wrist outside the store. Naru felt pity for the sales lady she can see the worry on her face. _"__**Maybe she's scared because of sasuke's threat…poor girl**__."_ Naru thought.

"**Oi remember this little girl…you will use this cell phone only for me got it**?"Sasuke said as he put the cell phone at Naru's palm.

Naru just nodded absent mildly. "**Uh…ok**…"

After the mall incident they went home late. The other servants at the mansion just look at them with suspicious eyes. "**This is why I hate being with sasuke…they're always gossiping and looking at me**." Naru whined as she thought of that.

* * *

**That night**

* * *

Naru is readying for sleeping when all of the sudden her cell phone ring loudly surprising her.

She look at the LCD of her cell phone it flashed **'The Almighty Me'**

"_The almighty me? Who is this_?" she thought before answering the call.

"Hello…" Naru started

. "_**Oi! What took you so long to answer my call?"**_ Sasuke said at the other line. Naru winced at the loud sound of sasuke's voice.

"Eh…sasuke? How do you…know this number?" Naru said confuse that sasuke knew her number.

"_**Baka dobe… of course I know it's because I'm the one who give you that phone**_." Sasuke said

"**Oh…I forgot**…" Naru said dumb folded

"_**Ok…bye for now…Dobe**_…" Sasuke said at the other line as he hung up the phone.

"**Eh…hey wait!! He doesn't even allow me to say good bye! Well you'll see I will never use this phone!**" Naru said as she turn off the cell phone and keep it inside her drawer.

* * *

**New York **

**Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

"**So…what is the result**…" Fugaku said sternly

"**It's positive sir**…"

Fugaku just clenched his fist. He will never allow this…he will never let that girl to ruin my son's life.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**HEHE what cha think people? Review k? **


	3. My love is here

**I AM FATED TO LOVE YOU**

**Copyrighted by: Loveheartchan**

* * *

**Note**: this chapter is for my reviewers! Thank you really! In addition, especially thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alert list. And hey my birthday is on November 2 so leaving a review will be a good birthday gift for me…**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot is mine to twist and turn. (Oh, how I wish I own Naruto and tied him up on my bed!) Moreover, the song **my love is here** is not mine…

* * *

**Special thanks to my reviewers!**

**Dark Blue Princess**- it is good to know u like this…

**Angelvan105**- thank you for always reviewing! You're the best…

**Lingo10**- thank you!! For reviewing hope you like this chapter…

**Vampire Princesses**- thank you! I'm glad you like this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3: My love is here**

* * *

Saturday morning no classes Naru decided to wake up early so she can prepare sasuke's breakfast in time. She is really enjoying doing her work especially because she really wants to confront him about last night but other than that. she really wants to see him. **Yes**, Ino is right I love him since we were little kids I'm just afraid to admit to myself that I love him because of our status in society…Sasuke **but **I know we can't be together… and never in their entire life because it's **forbidden**. His too far for her to reach maybe because his rich and she is not. Naru just slap her head in reflex. "**Just wake up already Naru**!" She said aloud to herself making the other servants look at her.

Yuukie approach naru in worried gesture. "**Are you alright Naru? Did butler Sojiro punish you again from being late**?" Naru turned to look at her best friend Yuukie is kind and gentle she is the first Uchiha she has been comfortable with. Naru shook her head. "**No Yuukie I'm alright, in fact I woke up early this morning**." She said facing her work again rinsing the vegetable from the sink. Yuukie just leaned backwards at the counter not removing her eyes from her friend. "**Uh…Naru I am your friend right?"**

Naru turned to look at yuukie she smiled to her before answering her. "Of course Yuukie were friends." She reaches for the glass of water and drinks it slowly.

"**Then tell me what's with you and Sasuke-san is there something between you two?"** Yuukie asked raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

Naru nearly choked when Yuukie asked a sudden question. **"Wha…Yuukie there's nothing with me and Sasuke-sama you know that**!" Naru said defensively.

"**Well I'm happy to hear that from you…It's a big trouble if you and Sasuke-san you know to be together you know the rules**." Yuukie said beyond her thoughts Naru is thinking about how **forbidden** her love for sasuke so in order not to be the cause of sasuke's disinheritance she will keep this secret from him. She will bury the love she feels for sasuke that will be a good choice for the both of them. The atmosphere changed when the head butler Sojiro called Naru's attention so she can deliver sasuke's breakfast in his room.

Naru knock three times at sasuke's door before she heard a voice from the inside permitting her to go in. "**Ohayo Gozaimasu Sasuke-sama I'm here to deliver you're breakfast**." Naru said in low manner before placing the tray of food at the end table beside the red velvet couch.

"**Is there anything you need 'young master'?"** Naru asked as she stands up straight in front of Sasuke emphasizing the word young master. Sasuke chuckled lowly. "**You look so stiff stop acting like Butler Sojiro**."Sasuke said as he stuck a bread toast on his mouth and seat comfortably on the couch. "**I'm not acting like Sojiro-san…**'_Sasuke-sama'_!" she retort back.

Sasuke just smiled at her. "**Well that's better**." Sasuke said as he continues munching the bread toast. After eating his breakfast, Sasuke turned to look at her. "**Get dress**." Sasuke commanded

Naru just look at him in confusion. "**Why**?"

Sasuke smirked before answering her. "**Do you want to have some fun**?"

* * *

"**This is just great**!!!" Naru shouted. They were inside sasuke's car driving away from the city. All they can see is green and the clear ocean from the right side of them. Sasuke turned to look at the smiling brunette beside him. His happy that she is happy "_I love her…I love every piece of her_." Sasuke thought as he continues to focus on his driving. Naru turned to look at sasuke with a wide innocent look on her eyes. "**Say sasuke-sama where we going**?" Naru asked

"**I thought I told you were going to have some fun.**" He said sparing a glance on her. Naru frown with his answer crossing her arms around her chest protectively. "**You're not thinking green right?" **Naru said nervously

"**Of course baka why would I think like that to** _you_ **of all people**? '_I'm respecting you for crying out loud_!' Sasuke Thought.

"**Were here**." Sasuke said when he got no answer he turned to look at his right side naru is sleeping peacefully sasuke smiled as he stared at the beautiful goddess in front of him.

**A song started to play on the radio:**

Gently caressing her blonde silky hair in his hands…

_**Words, nothing but words  
For me to show  
How much my love for you unfolds  
Through trouble and fears  
This love feels so real  
And I need you to know**_

He had loved this girl ever since she came in his life. His seven and she's six back then they always play and talk to each other when they are still a little kid.

_**Even though we are far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart**_

However, their status in society takes them apart his father fugaku said he could not be friends with her because she is just a servant but his father just separated them physically but not the emotions…

**_Don't you know __my love is here_****_?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
__My love is here__ for you_**

That connected them by '**friendship'. **The friendship that they're feel for each other. But he love her… He wish…he wish that Naru love him too not as a friend but her lover…her soul mate…

_**Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me**_

But I can't let our friendship wrecked just because of this love…I want her…to be this peaceful and happy…

_**Even though you're far away  
I'm right beside you day by day**_

But I don't know when will I can hold on to my feelings…I really want to tell her what I feels for her…but what if she doesn't share the same feelings for me?

**_Don't you know __my love is here_****_?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
__My love is here__ for you_**

Sasuke shift his hand to caress her cheeks softly…

_**Time, nothing but time  
To make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know  
I'll never let go  
'Til you come back to me**_

_**Even though you're far away  
I'm right beside you day by day**_

But whatever happens…I will never let go of my feelings for you…I will love this girl forever…I will love her…till the end…

**_Don't you know __my love is here_****_?  
Don't you know my love is real (for you)?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
__My love is here__ for you_**

After the song, ended Naru slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke not knowing what to do he just immediately turned to look at his front returning at his position awhile ago. Naru stretched her arms before rubbing the sides of her eyes before looking at sasuke. "**Sasuke-sama? Why we stop?"** Naru asked while yawning looking outside the beautiful gigantic entrance of Uchiha Penthouse.

"**Are you deaf? I already told you that we were here already**." Sasuke said sternly before getting out of the car.

Naru look at the entire pent in awe… "**Wow…this** **house is too big is this heaven?**!"

Sasuke smirked. "**This is one of my pent houses in Okinawa**."

"**Okinawa?! Means beautiful beaches Sasuke-sama let's go and have some fun already!"** Naru said holding sasuke's right arm.

"**And of course you're going to have some fun with us**…"the familiar voice said at the background.

* * *

**At the sidebar **

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke are currently drinking their glass of wine while the girls are busy preparing their dinner. Sasuke turned to look at shikamaru. "**What are you two doing here**?"

Shikamaru spared a quick glance on Sasuke before answering. "**Sorry…it's Ino she don't stop bugging me when she learn about your 'little plan' so she insist to go here with us**…" Shikamaru said in bored tone playing with the contents of the wine in his glass.

Sasuke scoffed. "**You should always say no**."

"**Too troublesome to do that**."

"**Hey guys! Dinner is ready come on**." Ino shouted at the two boys.

"**Yeah were coming…let's go sasuke no worries I will still help you**."Shikamaru said before he joined the girls at the table. While sasuke just rolled his eyes. "_Yeah right with ino around it will be a disaster_." Sasuke thought

* * *

**New York**

* * *

"**Fugaku-sama you called me**?" Tansui asked. Fugaku turned to look at him "Prepare **the private jet next week after I finish all the works here**." Fugaku commanded

" _I will clean and remove the __**weed**__ at my son's path_."

* * *

** ~TBC~**

* * *

**Finished from now…sorry I am too sleepy to continue this… but leave a review ok? That will be sooo nice! **

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
